


Everything is alright (reprise)

by Yesimdead_thanksforasking



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cannon Events, M/M, Multi, Sigmund corp au, They Deserve This, but not really, happy ending for Kevin and Daniel obviously not so much for cannon characters, that like 2 ppl asked for, this wont be super long but will have the main points
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:04:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23706562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yesimdead_thanksforasking/pseuds/Yesimdead_thanksforasking
Summary: have you ever wanted something so much that at the end of your life you’re willing to risk it all just to achieve this one dream? Some people are and others are tasked with the completion of these dreams.
Relationships: Daniel Condren/Kevin O'Reilly
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Everything is alright (reprise)

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the prologue that’s why it’s short. Just setting some scene and characters.

Kevin liked his job at signing corp quite a bit. He put it down to being grateful about such an opportunity, despite his best friend Daniel being the one who took the entry exam for him. That’s why he was grateful. He got to work with his best friend everyday. Even his office was right next to Dan’s! 

It was only fair that they got paired together, Kevin was a sigmund technician, the power house of their tech and programs. Dan however, he was a field agent. One of the best memory specialist agents out there. Kevin loved working with him. The easy jokes; Dan wearing his stupid glasses to appear more serious then Kevin knew he was, not to mention the special field agent uniform- Kevin’s favourite part is working with Dan-.

His own uniform was bland. A lab coat and some anti shock gloves, he had to carry round, not that he needed them as he was perfectly capable of being electrocuted either way. 

They were meant to be on the road right now and would have been if not for the bloody car not starting up. It was the middle of February. Cold, cold February. At least there wasn’t any snow, that would have meant they couldn’t get to their assignment in time. 

Dan stood in front of the car kicking at it ruthlessly as Kevin was jamming the key into the ignition.  
“This is bull shit, Kevin!” Dan yelled over the vrooming of the struggling car.  
He kicked the car again for good measure as Kevin kneed the dashboard finally bringing the car to life.  
“Well I guess smacking it till it works is a way to move forward.” Dan said slightly annoyed while getting into the car. 

“The technical term is aggressive maintenance” Kevin said smugly as he pulled out of the company parking lot, knocking over a bin and two name signs. He hates those people anyway. 

Driving towards the city limits Kevin turned to Dan, “ guess it’s adventure time”.


End file.
